


Getting Bella

by TrixieLestrange



Series: Piercemabeth Drabbles [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brittany always needs a cat, Cat, Father!Noah, Gen, Pierceman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieLestrange/pseuds/TrixieLestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Brittany convince Noah to get a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Bella

**Author's Note:**

> Beth is 8.

"Daddy," Beth looked up at Noah with her wide innocent eyes. 

It was still morning, well morning in their apartment meant it was around 11am. Brittany was leaning against the island with a cup of coffee in her hands. Noah was flipping pancakes for the three of them. It was the weekend so Beth didn't have to go to her 3rd grade class and Brittany didn't have a class to teach. 

"Yeah Monkey face," Noah turned just a bit to keeping one eye on the food so it didn't burn. 

"Can we maybe go to the animal shelter maybe," Beth tried to look even more cuter. 

"Why would we be going there?" 

"Cause Brittany said that maybe we could get a kitten," Noah looked up towards Brittany that shook her head but couldn't hide the small smile on her face. 

"Britt said that huh? And you really want a kitty right?" Beth nodded her head, "Will you take care of the kitten? Another nod for the seven year old, "Alright, but not until we eat our breakfast okay?" 

"Yes, yes thank you Daddy," Beth jumped up and down and did a little dance and then sat down at her seat at the small kitchen table. 

"Well that wasn't hard," Brittany moved towards Noah leaning towards him as she placed her mug on the counter next to the stove. 

"You put her up to it, didn't you? You know I want a dog. And everyone knows that you like cats." 

"I did no such thing," She smiled and then placed a kiss on his cheek, "Gotta watch the food, it's starting to burn." Noah quickly slid the pancake off the frying pan and onto a plate. 

The small little weird family that they were ate their breakfast, fast in Beth's seat and quickly got ready. 

Beth was barely able to keep still in her booster seat in the back of Noah's car as they made their way to the Humane Society to look at their kittens. 

They were escorted to where the cats were held and Beth quickly ran up to the cages to start playing with the cats that were trying to get her attention. Brittany went with her too also look at the cats and Noah sulked a bit against the far wall wishing that he was looking at the dogs that were in the room that they passed. But, he wasn't one to say no to Brittany or Beth. 

It didn't take them long to come to a cage that held a small black and white cat that looked full grown but was still on the short side. The cat meowed at the two blondes and then bumped her head against Beth's hand that was against the bars of the cage. Brittany looked up at the tag that was hanging over the cage door, "Her name is Bella, she's only two." 

"Can we get her," Beth looked up at Brittany, "Look I think she likes me," Bella was starting to purr at the attention that she was getting from the small girl. 

"I think she's the one." Brittany smiled at Beth and then turned to look at Noah, "What do you think?" 

"Whatever you think B. You're better with cats then me." He kinda shrugged, but she could tell that he was happy that Beth was going to be happy with the new cat. 

"Please Brittany," 

"Let me get someone and we can see about adopting her." Brittany went to look for the person that lead them to the cat room and talked to her about adopting Bella. 

With a fee paid and a white box with holes on the top being held by Brittany they left the humane society with a new friend. Brittany buckled Beth into the back of the car and sat the box next to her so she could be close to Bella on the ride back to their apartment. 

Sitting back up front in the passenger seat she leaned over the center console, "Maybe next time we'll get a dog," she kissed Noah's cheek. 

He made a mumbling noise that mostly sounded like, "I guess, damn cats." And they were on their way to the pet store to get all new things for their new family member.

**Author's Note:**

> In my RP Brittany had a small black and white cat named Bella. So I brought her into the drabbles.


End file.
